Kiru Sāto
Kiru Sāto (Sāto Kiru), is a wandering shinobi who has travelled across the five great nations for many years. He spent most of his time exploring and completing dangerous missions, for the fun of it. He is an exceptionally skilled ninja who has learned the art of Dragon Sage Mode. Background Early Years Kiru was born in the small coastal village of Ludina. Ludina was a peaceful village, it had no ninja academy and few villagers strived to be anything more than fishermen. But, while Kiru was in his younger years, he was drawn to the magic of ninjutsu. On his seventh birthday a wandering ninja by the name of Burū Ekitai. Upon hearing that Burū was a shinobi, Kiru begged to be taught ninjutsu. After discovering that Kiru had an affinity in fire, which was not only his own affinity but it was also very rare for a villager from Ludina to have a nature affinity, Burū agreed to teach him some ninjutsu. Over the next five years, Burū would occasionally visit Ludina and teach Kiru more ninjutsu. By the time Kiru was twelve he had the abilities of a skilled Genin. When Kiru's parents discovered his skill, they sent him to an old friend of his fathers. His name was Subete Raito. Subete was the only Dragon Lord still alive. He was blessed with the ability to speak to dragons, the ancient beings that dwelled in the Plateaus of Imagination. When he received Kiru, he instantly began teaching him Dragon Sage Mode. After a year of training, Kiru unleashed his second nature type, Earth. When he gained it he spent his pocket money buying books on Lava Release and was soon mastering it. On his fifteenth birthday he was claimed a Dragon Sage and left the temple. When he left the temple he did not know what to do next with his life, having trained all his life he continued to do that, travelling to remote places to learn and practice more powerful jutsu. There was one terrible incident when he unleashed a powerful Dragon Style jutsu enhanced with Dragon Sage Mode, near a small village. The village was destroyed and the villagers killed. When the Land of Mist found out about the tragedy they banished Kiru from their territory. Feeling terrible, Kiru travelled to the Sungakure. When he arrived there he was recruited by the Sand to become a Tokubetsu Jōnin. Even though he had the skill of an all round Jōnin, he wasn't given this rank due to his dark past. Tokubetsu Jōnin Kiru After Kiru was promoted to Tokubetsu Jōnin, he was assigned to be a backup Jōnin for Geilū Hoippa and his team of two Genin and a Chunin. The first few missions went smoothly, they were only hard C Ranks or easy B Ranks. Geilū and Kiru soon became close friends. However, while the team was doing a laborious D Rank they were attacked by two Elite Jōnin rank fugitives known as Shimō Hitokuchi and Yogan Ken. These two ninja were the Fire and Ice of Iwagakure. The battle that insued was brutal, Geilū battled the duo ferociously while Kiru got the young ninjas to safety. By the time Kiru had returned Geilū was dead. Blind with rage, Kiru charged at the deadly stone ninja. He fought more viciously as he had ever before, unknown to him at the time the death of Geilū had triggered him to unleash Perfect Dragon Sage Mode. After hours of battling Kiru finally managed to mortally wound Yogan, forcing Shimō to retreat, carrying the wounded shinobi on his back. Kiru rushed over to his dying friend but there was nothing he could do for him. Upon returning to Sungakure he was promoted to Jōnin for rescuing the younger shinobi and valiantly fighting even though he was outnumbered. Knowing that Kiru had feelings for the three shinobi who were Geilū's students, the Kazekage at the time placed the team under his guidance. Kiru then proceeded to spend the entirety of his spare time training the students. A year later the other two students had become Chunin. Glad that he had completed something which his friend had started, Kuri resigned from being a Sand ninja and began to wander the world once more. Post Shinobi Travels He started out heading for the Land of Fire but when he reached Amegakure he picked up the trail of Shimō Hitokuchi, now a rogue-nin. He followed the trail all the way through Kusagakure and Takigakure to the Land of Sound. When he was there the trail went dry. He searched the area for many weeks but could find no sign of the deadly ninja. Disappointed, Kiru began travelling South to Konohagakure. However, he got losts in the forest of the Sound and ended up in the Land of Hot Water. Here he went to Yugakure and stayed there for many months resting and training. One day, he received word from a messenger that his home village, Ludina, had been attacked by bandits. He rushed back to The Land of Earth. When he reached his small village, all that was left was fire. He used his water style jutsu to extinguish the flames but could find no survivors. Soon after, Stone ninja came running through the village looking for the bandits. Kiru begged to go with them but the ninja wouldn't allow it, as they said he was not a shinobi. As the ninja ran off Kiru decided to follow them from a safe distance. Soon the Iwagakure shinobi caught up with the bandits and a battle ensued. The bandits were lead by no other than Shimō Hitokuchi. The Earth Ninja were easily overwhelmed and killed. Kiru then ran out from a group of small boulders and attacked ferociously. He killed all of the bandits except for Shimō who retreated while Kiru was busy fighting the others. Kiru Sāto: Rogue Ninja Angry that he hadn't been strong enough Kiru began travelling once more. There are few records of his travels, but we believe that he explored most of the Land of Lightning before finally reaching Konoha. Here he stayed for some years, being an academy teacher. As he was nearing his second anniversary of being a teacher, news of Shimō reached him once more. This time people say that he was sighted in the Land of Rivers. Kiru rushed there. As he neared Tanigakure, he heard news of the rogue-nins death. Apparantly he had been killed by a bounty hunter known as Torapu Kamiden. Appearance Personality Abilities Trivia Quotes References